Emptiness
by AddictedPenguin
Summary: You can say that Fudou's life is almost perfect. Almost. Something is missing in his life and he can't seem to figure out what. After all, he had always thought of his life as perfect. Rated M for language, violence and the mention of sex.


**Now that Heather and Seiren both made something (horrible) about Kidou and Gouenji having this strong desire for a moustache, I could not quite help myself.**

**It's not something serious, not at all, and I wrote it in like an hour so forgive me for my mistakes.**

**Seiren, fanfiction with song lyrics are your thing, not mine, yes you _owe_ them. But I had to, I hope you can forgive me.**

**I didn't use all the lyrics because not everything would fit with Fudou (Fudou having a car, yes, sure.)**

The cover image is by no-one other than the lovely IshidoShuuji herself. 

**Enjoy reading this girls and others, as far as this can be enjoyed.**

* * *

Fudou tosses his clothes on the floor, it's time for a long, hot, well deserved shower. He had been training with those brats from Resistance Japan all day, he can't say that he's exhausted from the long day of coaching and playing soccer, but holding back his swears and comments about how _fucking_ annoyingand how _fucking_ stupid those young, untalented lads are, _that_ is what he would call exhausting. But he gave Kidou his word, no inappropriate talk if the kids are around, he wouldn't get his reward if he'd break that promise, and the reward he's getting is all worth this shit.

While heading to his small bathroom a handsome figure in the mirror catches his eye.

_**Something is missing, but what?**_  
_**I want this, I want that**_

Fudou is looking at himself in the mirror, or more, admiring himself. Was he always this good looking? He couldn't remember if he had always looked this stunning or that he learned to appreciate himself more these days. It was probably the first one.

_**With me everything is new, everything is beautiful****, t****he world weeps behind my****curtains  
****I do not care I live on the top**** floor****, ****I do not even know my housekeeper****  
**_  
Fudou places both of his hands on his hips and studies his own body. His long legs, his muscular chest, his strong biceps and don't forget that 'v' that leads to his crotch that makes smart and independent girls weak and wanting to kiss his feet. Yes, any regular person would call Fudou Akio perfect.

_**At the gym****I lift some weights****  
****My body is a war machine****  
****I have everything you dream to have**_

With a body like this you would say that Fudou should be the happiest person on earth, but he still has this unsatisfying feeling inside his stomach.

_**I want this, I want that****  
****There's never enough for me****  
****It's like this, it's like that****  
****There is always something I don't have**_

He has an apartment he can afford, with a nice view too. It's close to the supermarket so he can get beer or any other liquor whenever he wants. He has a job, a steady one this time and it doesn't involve doing anything that is against the law. But there is still this feeling that is keeping him awake at night, a rather empty feeling like he's missing something. Something important.

_**So I keep adding more,****  
****tones of stuff in my closet**_

Kidou had found a new hobby, or rather, obsession. He keeps sending him gifts, all kinds of useless stuff he will never use anyway. Maybe he can use some of those as presents or sell them, stuff coming from Kidou Yuuto must be pretty damn expensive after all. If he makes a little more money he might be able to buy some things he actually likes. Really, where does he need a tuxedo for, or a Rolex watch. They all know that clothes don't make the man (especially in Kidou's case), and Fudou doesn't need an expensive watch to know when he can drink, it's always time for a good glass filled with strong alcohol. Fudou smiles at his own reflection, wondering how many cans of beer he could buy if he'd sell that worthless watch.

_**I have friends too,  
even some who like me**_

But drinking all of it alone wouldn't be fun, drinking gets even better with the right company. He has always some people to share his beer with.

Yeah, he can even name a couple of friends. There's Kidou who invites him over, (he never set a foot in Fudou's apartment, he usually parks his car a few blocks away too.) for a drink and a casual chat which will eventually lead to sex in his king-size bed.

He has Gouenji, his current boss, they get along surprisingly well after a couple of drinks too. But sometimes Fudou gets tired of his endless talking about soccer, Kidou and expensive hair products, then tugs him closer by the fabric of that horribly expensive suit of his presses their lips together for a hot and messy kiss. Gouenji may look like a ridiculous clown in that suit, but that doesn't make the sex less good.

And then there's Takanashi, always when Fudou calls her she shows up a few minutes later at his doorstep. He's glad they don't have to have one of those terrible conversations before they end up in his bed. She is a rather impatient girl. Once he opened the door and a half naked Shinobu dropped herself on her knees already, fumbling with Fudou's pants before he could even greet her in a proper way. Not like he needs to, whenever she comes over it's always, always, sex first and talk later. **  
**  
Yes, he can say he has a few amazing friends.

_**I tell myself I've got everything to please  
I got everything, I got the world at my feet  
I have everything one could ever dream of  
I may have everything, true, but…**_

Fudou lets out an animal like groan and punches the wall next to his mirror, even his sex life is the best someone could ever wish for. It frustrates him to the bone, what the fuck is he missing? How can he fill this emptiness, how can he fix this feeling of disgust when he looks at himself in the mirror. There are times that even Fudou Akio, can't stand the reflection of his own, handsome face.

_**I wanted a moustache, **_  
_**I'd give everything I have for a moustache  
Now I know  
What I want is  
a moustache**_

Another angry punch follows, but this time aimed at his reflection. The reflection that doesn't show his usual arrogant smirk nor his confident green eyes. He can't stand looking at himself at this moment, he can only see a pathetic piece of _shit_ who is desperately searching, trying to find something that will make up for this missing piece in his life.

He shoots a glare at the shattered mirror but then relaxes a little. Now he can see it, he can see what he is missing, he can see what he has been seeking for all this time. It's something Kidou's money can't buy, it's something his booze can't live up to, it's not something sex can fulfil. It's something even better than having an orgasm.

There's a smudge blood on the mirror, probably coming from his hand but Fudou doesn't feel any pain at this moment, only perfection. Because there, on his upper lip in the reflection of his broken mirror, there's something that looks like the answer to all his problems, something that will end his misery.

Fudou finally knows what he wants.

_**I want a moustache**_


End file.
